


Шлем Годрика Гриффиндора

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Фанфик по мотивам народной комедии "Джентльмены удачи". Сюжет и часть диалогов потырены оттуда. P.S. Любителям Дамблдора просьба отнестись с юмором.
Kudos: 3





	1. Лже-Вольдеморт I

_Мальчишка назвал себя лордом Вольдемортом,  
И жизнь его вечная игра..._  
(Застольная песня Пожирателей Смерти)

Самого могучего и самого светлого мага современности Альбуса Дамблдора терзали не совсем светлые мысли. В конце концов, хрен с ними с Поттерами, сами виноваты – палочку при себе держать надо. И малыш на счастье попался твердолобенький, как колданул об него Том Риддл, так и очнулся уже в албанской колонии. А что на суде под обвиняемого пришлось колышки подставлять, чтоб не падал, – так кого это волнует? В конце концов, кто тут председатель Визенгамота и кавалер всего что можно, включая МакГонагалл на Рождественском балу?  
Волновала Альбуса Дамблдора вовсе не судьба Гарри Поттера, которого он пристроил к родственникам, при виде которых МакГонагалл упала в обморок. Волновала его судьба шлема Годрика Гриффиндора, в который Том Риддл, он же гражданин Вольдеморт, а также «особо опасный» и «разыскивается», засадил перед выходом на дело всю свою злобу, жестокость свою засадил, ну там, привычки всякие нехорошие и все такое. Короче говоря, сделал из шлема хоркрукс. А такие вещи надо обязательно искать. Даже если толком не знаешь, что с ними делать, и под рукой нет малолетних балбесов – какой-нибудь агнец да отыщется.

Джон Риддл был стариком с внешностью Мефистофеля и ужасно доброй душой. Сорок лет он проработал в детском саду, сначала воспитателем, а потом заведующим, и самым страшным поступком в его жизни была ежегодная фраза на детском утреннике: «Я злой и страшный серый волк, я в поросятах знаю толк!» В произнесении этой фразы он давно поднаторел, и детки пищали от страха, а потом начинали смеяться и хлопать в ладоши. Сегодня Джон Риддл рассказал своим спиногрызикам сказку про космическое путешествие, чтобы они съели наконец свой завтрак, а потом вышел навстречу странному посетителю, который рассказал сказку ему.  
\- Замечательно, - сказал Джон Риддл, с восхищением смотря на седобородого дедушку, который поведал ему об ужасном волшебнике, побежденном маленьким мальчиком, - только давайте родители Гарри останутся живы, и этот … Крузиамус уберем, чтобы дети не расстраивались. Но в целом вы будете нашим лучшим Санта-Клаусом. Хотите арбузную дольку?  
\- Предпочту лимонную, - ответил Дамблдор немного обиженно.  
Дамблдор потратил битый час, убеждая сводного брата Вольдеморта в том, что все это всерьез, на самом деле, взаправду, и что нужна именно его, Джона Риддла, помощь.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сдался младший Риддл, - допустим, у меня на самом деле есть сводный брат и вы действительно можете сделать меня похожим на него, лучше, чем кого-нибудь другого. И что дальше?  
\- Дальше, - радостно сказал Дамблдор, - мы рисуем вам татуировки и сажаем в тюрьму.  
\- За что? – кротко спросил Джон Риддл.

Как бы то ни было, уже через три дня летел паровоз по долинам, по взгорьям, а в нем напротив друг друга сидели аврор Хмурый и заведующий детсадом Джон Риддл, на вид вылитый лорд Вольдеморт.  
\- Убегать? – рявкал аврор Хмурый.  
\- Канать, обрываться, - отвечал Джон Риддл, уже достаточно похоже изображая пресловутое хриплое шипение.  
\- Правильно. Говорить неправду?  
\- Фуфло толкать.  
\- Пивная?  
\- Тошниловка.  
\- Убивать?  
\- Авадить.  
\- Нехороший человек?  
\- Грязнокровка.  
\- Хороший человек?  
\- Забыл! - фальшивый Вольдеморт вынул из плаща блокнотик и порылся в нем. – «Пожиратель». Действительно, Пожиратель!  
\- Ой, непохож, - сказал Хмурый после нескольких минут молчания, буравя Джона Риддла своим волшебным взглядом. – Ой, халтура!  
\- Ну, я могу зубы подвязать, - предложил фальшивый Вольдеморт.  
\- Да что там зубы. Он злой, а вы добрый.  
\- Я злой и страшный Вольдеморт! – вдруг зашипел Джон Риддл так, что даже Хмурого немного пробрало. – Я в грязнокровках… хм, дальше у меня как-то не придумывается… Аластор, вы знаете рифму к «Вольдеморт»?  
\- Черт, - тут же отозвался Хмурый.  
\- При чем же тут черт?  
\- А при чем тут грязнокровки?  
\- Я не знаю, - просто ответил Джон Риддл. – Я подумаю.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Хмурый, замечая, что поезд уже приближается к переправе в Азкабан, - вас посадят в камеру с Долоховым и Каркаровым, они скорее других могут знать про шлем. Ребята они опасные, но Вольдеморта боятся. Еще там сидит Малфой, это просто хлыщ аристократический, повязали за хулиганство после квиддичного матча, и несколько европейских урок, которых даже свои не принимают. Будут бить – стучите в дверь.  
\- Я не трус, - сказал Джон Риддл, - но я боюсь. Боюсь, что не справлюсь с заданием. Не знаю, способен ли.  
\- Я думаю, Джон, каждый человек способен на многое, - ответил аврор Хмурый. – Но не каждый знает, на что он способен. Так вот, вам нужно занять лучшие нары, которые у окна. Если на них лежат вещи – сбросить на пол, а когда придет хозяин, сказать ему «Аваду тебе в глаз, Круциатус в печень…», ну, и дальше вы знаете. Все это без палочки, конечно.  
\- Зачем мне палочка? – Джон Риддл подслеповато прищурился, перелистывая свой блокнотик. – Я же, как вы говорите, маггл.  
Хмурый в очередной раз схватился за голову.

У аристократического хлыща Люциуса Малфоя выдался тяжелый день. С самого утра, когда его выгнали на общие, над ним веяли враждебные ветры и азкабанские дементоры. Ужасные стражники Азкабана применяли к Люциусу невероятные пытки: они заставляли его шить варежки несмотря на все его протесты, что он олигарх. В довершение всего, вернувшись вечером в камеру, Малфой обнаружил свои вещи на полу у параши. На его месте на нарах у окна, которое он честно купил у авторитета Николы Питерского, ходившего в свое время еще под Гриндельвальдом, сидел странный персонаж без губ, с красными глазами и татуировками по всему обнаженному торсу.  
\- Ты зачем мои вещи сбросил? – возмущенно спросил Малфой.  
\- Ты того! – возгласил странный персонаж.  
\- Чего – того? – не понял Малфой.  
\- Ты иди давай, - немного смущенно пробормотал Джон Риддл. – Не безобразничай.  
К счастью, на помощь растерявшемуся заведующему детсадом пришел Каркаров. Стоило ему произнести магические слова «Вольдеморт» и «канай отсюда!», Джон Риддл воспрял духом и снова вернулся в образ.  
\- И пусть канает! – зашипел он на Люциуса. – А то я ему рога поотшибаю! Пасть порву, Круциатусом в печенку замикстурю, из селезенки его хоркрукс сделаю! Всю жизнь за василиском парашу выносить будешь!  
\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - растерянно произнес Малфой, собирая свои вещи и поглядывая на Николу Питерского.  
Джон Риддл, воодушевленный своим очередным актерским успехом, испустил змеиный шип, которому он научился, играя на одном детсадовском утреннике Змея Горыныча, и вальяжно пошел по камере. Но, как только новоявленный Вольдеморт миновал Николу Питерского, его настиг увесистый пинок.  
\- А вам не кажется, товарищ, что ваше место около параши, а? – прогудел Никола, принимая воинственную позу и надеясь на стихийную магию.  
Но Джон Риддл уже вошел в образ по самые брови.  
\- Сколько я замучил, сколько заавадил, - небрежно произнес Джон Риддл, медленно поворачиваясь к Николе Питерскому и вынимая из рукава заранее припасенную указку. – Даже душу разделил…  
При виде палочки в руках Вольдеморта Никола сразу потух, уверенность его пропала.  
\- Помогите! – заорал он благим матом, барабаня в дверь. – Хулиганы Круциатусом пытают!


	2. Пожиратели и селедка

_По тундре, по широкой равнине,  
Где мчится скорый «Воркута – Азкабан»..._  
(Приписывается Завулону)

Над ужасной азкабанской тюрьмой сгущалась ночь. Дементоры ушли в караулку играть в домино, напоследок подвергнув узников изощренным издевательствам: всех их лишили конституционного права попялиться в зомбоящик, потому что в волшебном мире телевидения не было.  
\- Слышь, Каркоров, - прошипел Джон Риддл, толкнув локтем лежащего рядом на нарах Игоря Каркарова, - ты куда шлем дел, зайка моя?  
\- Да ты че, Вольдеморт, - вступился за сокамерника Долохов. – Откуда ж ему знать? Ты шлем всегда в сумке носил. С сумкой приходил, с сумкой уходил. Дядя к тебе твой приезжал, вы толковали на кладбище. Ты что, не помнишь ничего?  
\- В поезде я с полки упал, башкой треснулся, - начал излагать свою легенду Джон Риддл.  
\- В Хогвартс-экспрессе? – тут же поддел его Долохов.  
\- В угол поставлю. То есть закруциативаю нафиг, - строго сказал Джон Риддл. – Так вот, треснулся башкой – тут помню, тут не помню.  
\- Так не бывает, - подозрительно сказал Долохов.  
\- Бывает, - поддержал лже-Вольдеморта Каркаров, - вот на Москве темный маг Завулон варит перцовый самогон. Я с ним ведрышко однажды выкушал. Проснулся в аврорате – ничего не помню!  
\- Надо было заклинание произнести: «Нет надо мной твоей власти, самогон», - наставительно сказал Долохов. – А ты, небось, в глотку безоар сунул.

Альбус Дамблдор с юности ненавидел книжку «Сделай сам», потому что от упражнений юного мага-теоретика по этой книге его семью постигла тяжелая утрата. Конечно же, ответственность за этот эпизод Дамблдор свалил на своего соседа Гриндельвальда, который и подарил ему злосчастную книжку, но с тех пор Дамблдор дал зарок ничего не делать своими руками и мужественно зарок держал, все свои проблемы решая руками чужими. Поиск шлема Годрика Гриффиндора не стал исключением: Дамблдор предложил Джону Риддлу организовать его побег из тюрьмы вместе с Долоховым и Каркаровым, чтобы те навели Риддла на шлем.  
Джон Риддл за проведенные в камере несколько дней успел взять Долохова и Каркарова под опеку и начать относиться к ним как к своим хулиганчикам в детсаду. На побег он, разумеется, согласился, потому что и сам считал, что неплохим в общем-то ребятам Антону и Игорю в обществе преступников не место.  
\- Вы понимаете, - прочувствовано сказал Джон Риддл Дамблдору, - Игорь хороший. Но слабохарактерный.  
\- Точно, слабохарактерный, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Сам магглов авадил, а потом на других все свалил.  
Дамблдор клятвенно заверил Джона Риддла, что мимо Азкабана, напротив арматурного склада, в 10:00 в понедельник пройдет порожняком рыболовецкий сейнер. Но потом, как и всегда, Дамблдор об одном не распорядился, о другом не рассказал, и в результате, проболтавшись битый час в ледяной воде, беглецы с трудом пробрались в трюм случайного судна, битком набитый вонючей селедкой. Вслед за тремя охотниками на хоркрукс увязался и аристократический хлыщ Люциус Малфой, который с гордостью заявил, что если все побежали, то он впереди. Правда, через пять минут в холодной воде Малфой раскис, а через пятнадцать минут уже успел всем надоесть своим нытьем и качанием прав олигарха. Через полчаса Джон Риддл заметил, что по нытью его спутники забьют даже младшую группу детсада. Джон Риддл не был ни волшебником, ни аврором, ни тем более директором Хогвартса. Он был простым воспитателем детсада, привыкшим отвечать за вверенных ему беспомощных малышей. Поэтому, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст, троих Пожирателей на борт наконец-то появившегося из тумана корабля он втащил на своем горбу.

\- Проклятая селедка, - брезгливо сказал Люциус, морща нос и опрыскивая свою заляпанную арестантскую робу морской водой, словно это были французские духи, - не отмывается совсем.  
Джон Риддл наконец нашел на берегу гладенькую дубинку, чтобы помолотить ей свою снятую робу, как это делали бабы, стиравшие белье в проруби. Деревенское детство научило его множеству полезных вещей – например, после оттирания песком его арестантская роба выглядела намного лучше, чем одежда его сообщников. Сообщники тем временем восхищались его природной магией.  
\- Он его пришьет, век воли не видать, - испуганно зашептал Каркаров сидящему рядом Долохову, который безуспешно пытался вызвать свою природную магию. – Либо дубинкой пристукнет, либо Авадой без палочки отоварит, от природной злобности. Антон, ну скажи ему, что не было у нас такого уговора.  
\- Сам скажи, - проворчал Долохов, который перепробовал даже детские считалочки типа «Старая вонючая роба, перекрасься ты в белый цвет», но роба его так и оставалась заляпанной рыбьей чешуей.  
\- Слышь, Лорд, продаст, - фамильярно прошептал Долохов Джону Риддлу на правах друга детства, наблюдая за тем, как Каркаров бычит на Малфоя и гонит его прочь, - сразу расколется. Ты ж знаешь этих графьев позорных.  
\- Ладно, - добродушно согласился Джон Риддл, - с собой возьмем. Жалко ведь мальчика.  
Джон и не подозревал, насколько он в этот момент был близок к провалу. Если бы не остервенелое выражение лица, с которым он молотил тяжелой дубинкой свою робу, и не повязанный по-пиратски носовой платок на лысом черепе, Долохов наверняка бы понял, что такими добрыми вольдеморты не бывают.

Магические средства связи поражали Джона Риддла как ребенка, и при виде головы Дамблдора в камине он восхищенно всплеснул руками.  
\- Извините, конечно, - мягко начал Джон Риддл, - но с транспортом получилось немного неловко, не правда ли?  
\- Я задолжал вам объяснение, - признал Дамблдор. – Напомните мне об этом лет этак через десять. А лучше – когда я сдохну.  
\- Я, собственно, не о себе, - пробормотал Джон Риддл, которому было очень трудно разозлиться, даже когда он знал, что надо бы. – Но я обещал людям нормальный транспорт... Знаете, даже преступников обманывать неэтично, не говоря о том, что они неплохие ребята и мне поверили...  
\- Этично, неэтично, – проворчал Дамблдор с присущей ему как светлому магу гуманностью. – Это у нас с ними цацкаются, на поруки берут. А надо, как в Турции в старину: посадят вора в чан с дерьмом, только голова торчит, и возят по городу. А над ним дементор с мечом... И через каждые пять минут вжик мечом над чаном! Так что если вор не нырнет – голова с плеч! Так он весь день в дерьмо и нырял.  
\- Так это в Турции, - сказал Джон Риддл и недвусмысленно положил руку на кочергу, вполне по-фамильному блеснув красными глазами, - там тепло.  
Дамблдор поспешил убрать голову из камина.

Когда Джон Риддл вернулся в гостиницу, где он разместил своих подопечных, Долохов вместо природной магии призвал магию национальную, и громил постояльцев отеля в шахматы, демонстрируя, что он, Смыслов и Карпов одной крови.  
\- Лошадью ходи, - подсказывал Каркаров, ходя за подельником, дающим сеанс одновременной игры, и тыря со стола ладьи соперников. – Лошадью ходи, век воли не видать!  
Джон Риддл любил тихие интеллектуальные игры и от души порадовался за своих хулиганчиков. Правда, радость его длилась только до возмущенного крика жильца из соседнего номера «Здесь стояла моя ладья!» и последовавшего за ним остаповского жеста Каркарова, который красивым жестом размазал фигуры по лицу оппонента. В следующую минуту номер азкабанских беглецов превратился в поле рукопашной битвы.  
\- Давай, Вольдеморт! – крикнул Долохов, лупя магглов по голове шахматными досками. – Порви их, как кролика в детдоме!  
Джон Риддл был человеком добрейшей души. Он любил кроликов и не любил насилие. Но за десятилетия работы в детском саду ему приходилось сталкиваться с массовыми драками, и как быть в таких ситуациях, он знал.  
\- Стыдно, друзья, - наставительно сказал мнимый Вольдеморт, глядя на мокрых драчунов и красноречиво занося над ними третье ведро с водой. – Большие, а так хулиганите. Всем пострадавшим от этих шахматистов я приношу свои извинения и прошу покинуть номер. Вы, двое – вернуть людям деньги!  
Долохов и Каркаров удивленно посмотрели на своего шефа.  
\- И не забудьте переодеться в сухое, простудитесь, - заботливо крикнул Вольдеморт вслед расходящимся магглам.  
\- А вы, - Джон Риддл сверкнул в сторону беглецов глазами, немного уменьшив их опасения, что у шефа после падения с полки все мозги вверх ногами встали, - слушайте меня. Если мы не хотим снова в Азкабан, если хотим до шлема добраться, с сегодняшнего дня все склоки прекратить. Не играть, не пить, не воровать – без меня. Расизм ваш и клички отставить, обращаться друг к другу только по именам, даже когда мы одни.  
\- Тебя как зовут? – кивнул Джон Риддл в сторону Долохова.  
\- Антон Палыч, - удивленно ответил Долохов.  
\- Тебя?  
\- Игорь.  
\- Тебя?  
\- Малфой.  
\- Я же сказал – клички отставить!  
\- Это фамилия, - обиделся Люциус. – А имя – Люциус Абраксасович.  
\- Меня будете называть... Том Томыч, - велел Джон Риддл. – Ясно? Как стемнеет, пойдем кассу брать.


	3. Многоликий Малфой

_Шли мы раз на дело,  
Я и Краббе с Гойлом..._  
(Фамильная песенка Малфоев)

Джон Риддл, будучи магглом, не совсем уяснил себе разницу между авроратом и маггловской полицией, а потому сразу после побега позвонил в полицию за дальнейшими указаниями.  
\- Здравствуйте, вас Джон Риддл беспокоит, - вежливым и немного робким голосом начал мнимый Темный Лорд.  
\- Сержант Хартман слушает, - рявкнула в ответ трубка.  
\- Будьте любезны, попросите к аппарату Аластора Хмурого, - еще более робко попросил Джон Риддл.  
\- Нет у нас такого! – отрезал сержант Хартман. – Всех Хмурых, Хрипатых и Горбатых на зону вчера отвезли.  
\- Простите, - пробормотал Джон Риддл. – Вы не понимаете. Я – Лорд!  
\- Поздравляю, - с издевкой ответил сержант Хартман.  
\- Я – Темный Лорд, - пояснил Джон Риддл. – Самый ужасный волшебник современности, магглоненавистник и черный маг.  
\- Переключаю на «Скорую помощь», - сухо сообщил сержант Хартман и чем-то щелкнул.  
Джон Риддл аккуратно положил трубку на рычаг, перешел в телефонную будку на другой стороне улицы и начал очищать от селедочной чешуи свою записную книжку. За долгие годы работы Риддл познакомился с очень многими коллегами по своему нелегкому делу. И даже в небольшом шотландском городишке, куда его забросила в этот раз судьба, были люди, готовые оказать ему теплый прием.  
Спустя пару часов лорд Вольдеморт в тапочках-зайчиках и мягком халате пил чай на кухне у своего коллеги.  
\- Перевоспитываю, да, - уклончиво отвечал лорд Вольдеморт. – Мне бы воспитательные работы им организовать. Да-да, радиаторы как раз подойдут.

В тот же вечер беглые Пожиратели и примкнувший к ним Люциус Малфой знакомились с тяжелой маггловской жизнью, перетаскивая ржавые радиаторы из подвала детского сада на улицу.  
\- Двадцать четыре, - спокойно считал Джон Риддл, которому, несмотря на возраст, работа давалась проще всего.  
\- Двадцать три, - тут же набавил себе Игорь Каркаров.  
\- Какие двадцать три? – возмутился Долохов. – Филонишь, Аваду тебе в глаз!  
\- Том Томыч, а Антон Палыч магией ругается! – наябедничал Каркаров, но Риддл ответил ему таким шипением, что Каркаров в несколько секунд забрался на дерево, чтобы не стать жертвой призываемых ядовитых змей.  
\- Этот Люциус Абраксасович, - шипел тем временем Джон Риддл, прыгая на одной ноге. – Этот василисков сын... мне батарею на ногу сбросил, падла!

Следующее утро для каждого из беглецов было болезненным по-своему. У Джона Риддла болела отбитая радиатором нога, и свою обычную утреннюю зарядку он делал только на силе воли и любимой песенке.  
\- Вздох глубокий, руки шире! – декламировал Темный Лорд, взмахивая руками под звуки маггловского радио. – Не спешите, три, четыре! И не будьте мрачными и хмурыми...  
\- Во дает! – шепнул Каркаров Долохову. – Видно, здорово он башкой треснулся!  
Долохов, который вчера после выбытия из строя Темного Лорда фактически в одиночку выгрузил из подвала все радиаторы, мрачно ковырял мозоли и тихо матерился на родном языке. Вид своих рук и ноющая боль в спине и ногах пробудили в нем неожиданно приятные детские воспоминания о деде, пасечнике и деревенском колдуне, который считал за позор применять магию во время возделывания кормилицы-земли.  
У Игоря Каркарова, хотя ему и удалось вчера по большей части откосить от работы, сильно болело ухо. Небольшим денежным кушем в детсадовской тумбочке и книгой «Скажи наркотикам «Нет!»» (коллега Джона Риддла по-своему понял недомолвки о магическом мире) Каркаров не удовлетворился, и решил взять натурой. Он уже набил детскими игрушками большой мешок, но тут из темноты возник Джон Риддл и веско сказал: «Игорь, положи верблюда!» А потом мнимый лорд Вольдеморт поймал Каркарова за ухо и дал волю своему возмущению теми, кто отнимает игрушки у маленьких детей, не понимая, что эти дешевые и обтрепанные зверушки являются для кого-то Мишками, Жучками и Кисами. Каркаров понимал, что Круциатусом было бы больнее, но ему было обидно.  
А Люциус Абраксасович, который вчера сбросил Темному Лорду радиатор на ногу, тихо сидел в углу в живых и непобитых, но у него болела душа. Люциус тайком от всех открыл золотой медальон с колдографией единственного сына и молча страдал.  
\- Шакал я паршивый, - наконец вслух сказал Малфой, когда Темный Лорд вышел из гостиничного номера, - у детей деньги отнял. Детский сад ограбил.  
\- Ишь, культурный нашелся! – отозвался Каркаров. – Небось, когда после квиддича магглов ослиной мочой поливал – не был тогда паршивым.  
\- То после квиддича, - горестно сказал Люциус. – А то – дети.  
Джон Риддл, подслушивающий у замочной скважины, поздравил себя с первым педагогическим успехом на новом поприще.  
\- Вы как хотите, - решительно сказал Люциус, - а я пошел в тюрьму.  
\- Иди-иди, - согласился Каркаров. – У тебя за ослиную мочу сколько было?  
\- Один год.  
\- А за побег еще три припаяют. Да еще и магглам выдадут – за детский сад.  
Люциус в отчаянии сел мимо стула. Джон Риддл открыл дверь с намерением подойти и подбодрить своего подопечного, но Долохов огорошил его с порога.  
\- Маскироваться надо, Лорд, - хрипло сказал Долохов. – Дворничиха нас засекла. Оборотного зелья у нас нет, так что надо бы новые маггловские шмотки купить.  
\- Есть купить маггловские шмотки, - отозвался Джон Риддл. – Каркаров!  
\- А чего это чуть что, так сразу Каркаров? Долохов, скажи хоть ты ему, что не было такого уговора!  
\- Ну хорошо, - уступил Джон Риддл, - пусть в магазин сходит Люциус. Запоминай, Люциус Абраксасович: во-первых, туфли купи. Во-вторых, одежду. Размеры запомнишь?

Люциус Абраксасович начал утро как отличный семьянин, но перед искушениями капиталистического мира не устоял и зашел в тот магазин, на витрине которого были самые симпатичные женские фотографии.  
\- И что ты купил? – с досадой воскликнул Джон Риддл, распаковав покупки Люциуса и вполне по-вольдемортовски сверкнул на него красными глазами.  
\- Я следовал вашим инструкциям, милорд, - заявил Малфой, которого вовсе не смущали стразы на купленных им туфлях. – Вошел в магазин и приказал магглянке: «Туфли хочу. Размер сорок два, сорок три, сорок пять!»  
\- Хороший магазин, - иронически оценил Долохов, прикладывая к своей лапе дамскую туфлю сорок третьего размера. – Все у них есть.  
\- Бабские туфли купил, - пояснил Каркаров, беря себе сорок пятый размер.  
\- Это был маггловский магазин, а не Диагон-аллея, - обиженно ответил Люциус. Его туфли ему нравились, потому что своего размера он не знал и приказал продавщице «принести такие, чтобы подошли».  
\- Ну, а еще что принес? – спросил Джон Риддл, чувствуя худое.  
\- Милорд, я нашел для нас достойные мантии, - с достоинством сообщил Малфой, разворачивая женские платья.  
\- Мать моя чистокровная! – только и смог сказать Каркаров. – Лорд, то есть Том Томыч! Чего делать-то будем?  
\- Так пойдем, - решил Джон Риддл.  
\- Так? – Каркаров показал на свои трусы-боксеры, в которых он ходил по номеру, сбросив у входа провонявшую селедкой робу.  
\- Так! – Джон Риддл указал на купленные Люциусом мантии, рассчитывая на то, что в непривычной женской одежде его подопечные будут немного посмирнее.

Однако надежды Джона Риддла категорически не оправдались. Уже на вокзале, с которого беглецы должны были отбыть в Эдинбург, сообщники лорда Вольдеморта произвели настоящий фурор. Люциус, в первый раз за последние несколько месяцев попавший в неоднополое общество, дефилировал по перрону в женском вечернем платье и мужских ботинках и клеился к барышням, эпатируя провинциальное общество.  
\- Девушка, а девушка, - спрашивал Люциус. – А который час?  
\- Четверть седьмого.  
\- Девушка, а девушка, а вас как зовут?  
\- Гермиона.  
\- А меня Люциус.  
\- Ну и дура!  
Долохов и Каркаров куковали в мужском туалете, перед которым собралась немалая очередь.  
\- Заметут нас, - говорил Долохов, ставя ногу на писсуар и подтягивая чулки. – Как есть застукают. В дамский идти надо.

Загнав своих подопечных в купе, Джон Риддл решил больше не спускать с них глаз.  
\- Из купе никуда не выходить! – приказал мнимый лорд Вольдеморт.  
\- А че делать? – тут же огрызнулся Каркаров, которого добрый Темный Лорд уже успел распустить. – Скучно без палочек.  
\- А что, обязательно фокусничать? – наивно спросил Джон Риддл. – Давайте во что-нибудь поиграем.  
\- Нашел фраера с тобой играть, - продолжал борзеть Каркаров. – У тебя и без палочки в колоде девять козырных тузов.  
\- Зачем же в карты? – возразил Джон Риддл. – Вот хорошая игра, в города. Я, например, говорю Лондон. А Антон Палыч за мной Ньюкасл, на Н. А ты теперь, Игорь, на Л.  
\- Азкабан, - задумчиво сказал Каркаров, который был не силен в маггловской географии.  
\- Почему?  
\- А я там сидел.  
\- Ну хорошо, а ты, Люциус Абраксасович, тогда опять на Н.  
\- Малфой-мэнор.  
\- Ну при чем тут Малфой-мэнор?  
\- Там мой дом, - с чувством сказал Люциус, которого начала мучить совесть за то, что он слишком развязно вел себя на перроне. – Там мой сын, там моя мама.  
\- Тогда давайте так поиграем... – начал было Джон Риддл, но в этот момент Долохов вышел без разрешения в коридор и заглянул в соседнее купе.  
\- Смотри, Лорд, - со злобной усмешкой сказал Долохов, - там в соседнем купе кролик повесился. Ну помнишь, как ты в детстве сделал? Вот и я сумел.  
Как уже было сказано, Джон Риддл любил кроликов и не любил насилие. Он бросился в соседнее купе и через минуту возник в дверном проеме с дрожащим, но живым кроликом на руках.  
\- Ну что вы за люди? – гневно вопросил Джон Риддл, отвешивая Долохову затрещину, и его спутники изрядно струхнули. – Будете сидеть здесь всю дорогу. Одни. Ты, - Риддл кивнул на Люциуса, - заваришь в котелке гречку, вот кипяток. Мешать не переставая. Вам двоим – немецкий язык, от сих до сих. Грегоровича будем грабить. Вернусь – проверю. Если не выучите - моргалы выколю, пасти порву, и как их, носы пооткушу.  
Спустя час напуганные очередным преображением Вольдеморта беглецы по-прежнему тихо сидели в купе. Люциус Малфой подвесил к столику котелок с гречкой, самостоятельно дойдя до туристского способа его закрепить, и методично помешивал кашу, недоумевая, что за зелье варит Темный Лорд. Каркаров и Долохов учили немецкий язык по самоучителю.  
\- Окно?  
\- Дас фенстер.  
\- Я. Пароль?  
\- Дер пароль.  
\- Я. Старшая палочка?  
\- Дер эльдер Цауберштаб.  
\- Я. Девушка?  
\- Магглянка.  
\- Да по-немецки! ... Дас Мэдхен!  
\- Ах, я, я! Дас Мэдхен!  
\- Я, я! Дементорская свинья! Золотоволосый юноша?  
\- Херр Гриндельвальд.  
Джон Риддл тем временем прекрасно проводил время в соседнем купе в обществе кролика и двух маггловских мальчуганов, которым так понравилась внешность лорда Вольдеморта, что они очень просили его зайти к ним в гости на Хэллоуин.


	4. Тайна личности Джона Риддла

_As I was going over the far famed Kerry Mountains,  
I met with the Dark Lord and horcruxes he was counting.  
I first produced me pistol and then produced me rapier,  
I said “Stand and deliver, for I am a pre-K teacher!”_  
“Firewhiskey in the jar”

Дамблдор, конечно, думал, что найти деревню Большой Бобёртон не составляет труда, потому что он всегда туда аппарировал, а о потенциальных трудностях малолетних волшебников, магглов и прочих неполноценных ему думать было недосуг. Несчастный Джон Риддл добрался до Бобёртона только в сумерках, грязный и искусанный комарами. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Великий и Ужасный Темный Лорд не будет таскаться в таком виде по волшебным деревням, но сил на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, у Джона Риддла уже не оставалось. Он остановился перед домом Горация Слагхорна и постучал в дверь.  
\- Никого нет дома, - тут же ответил голос из-за двери.  
\- Совсем-совсем никого? – недоверчиво спросил Джон Риддл, похожий после путешествия через болото на маленькую черную тучку.  
\- Совсем-совсем никого, - подтвердил голос за дверью.  
Джон Риддл некоторое время подумал, может ли в волшебном мире разговаривать пустой дом, но ночевать ему было негде, и он снова постучал в дверь.  
\- Открывай, Слагхорн, - решительно потребовал Джон Риддл. – Вольдеморт пришел.  
За дверью помолчали, потом погремели цепями, и на пороге возник человек, похожий на штангиста-тяжеловеса в отставке.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, Вольдеморт: я завязал, - грозно сказал Слагхорн. – Говорил?  
\- Ну, говорил, - нерешительно согласился Джон Риддл.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, Вольдеморт, - продолжал Слагхорн, приближаясь к копии лорда Вольдеморта, - лучше не приходи. Говорил?  
\- Говорил, - подтвердил Джон Риддл.  
\- Я же тебе говорил: с лестницы спущу. Говорил?  
\- Говорил...  
\- Ну вот и не обижайся.  
Ночевать Джону Риддлу пришлось на улице.

Когда Джон Риддл вернулся к своим подопечным, он застал почти идиллическую картину. Долохов и Каркаров по-прежнему учили немецкий язык. Люциус довольно ловко управлялся с маггловской плитой, потому что в отсутствие Лорда Долохов и Каркаров дали волю своему возмущению тем, что Люциус нарядил всех в дамские платья, силой напялили на него сарафан и фартук и пригрозили, что если он немедленно не сварганит им пожрать, они будут его бить. Возможно, даже ногами.  
\- Вот найдем шлем этот, - мечтал Каркаров, не зная о том, что Джон Риддл прислушивается к их разговорам, стоя за дверью. – Загоним Борджину. Пошью я тогда костюм с отливом – и в Ялту. Или на Золотые Пески.  
\- Так тебя Лорд и отпустит, - скептически отозвался Долохов, читая немецкий текст и постоянно шурша словарем.  
\- А я завяжу, - ответил Каркаров. – Честное Пожирательское. Пойду в Дурмштранг директором. А чего, немецкий я знаю!  
\- Тук-тук-тук, - сказал наконец Джон Риддл, отворяя дверь. – К вам пришел Вольдеморт.  
\- Явился, - тихо пробормотал Каркаров. – Нехороший человек.  
\- Ну, граждане тунеядцы-упиванцы, - весело сказал Вольдеморт, подходя к Долохову и Каркарову, - как немецкий? Покажите-ка ваши тетрадки.  
Долохов и Каркаров молча протянули Вольдеморту две ученические тетрадки.  
\- Молодец, Антон Палыч! – похвалил Вольдеморт, просматривая список слов и несколько упражнений в тетради Долохова. – А у тебя, Игорь, что-то маловато. Посмотрим: “Du hast” … грамматика, значит... “Du hast mich” ... что-то знакомое... “Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab’ nichts gesagt!” Хулиган ты, Игорь!  
\- А почему это я хулиган? – тут же перевел стрелки Каркаров. – Вот Антон Палыч губной помадой на зеркале голую гриффиндорку нарисовал.  
\- И ябеда к тому же, - недовольно добавил Вольдеморт.  
\- Кушать подано, - позвал Люциус, опасаясь, как бы Вольдеморт не пришел в раздраженное состояние духа, от которого всем опять не поздоровится. – Идите жрать, пожалуйста.

Джон Риддл сотоварищи бесплодно скитался по шотландским горам в сопровождении местного проводника. Прошлым вечером Каркаров вспомнил, что Темный Лорд несколько лет назад готовил тайник в одной пещере, и несколько раз брал его с собой. «Дорогу не найду, а так – помню», - сказал Каркаров, и Джон Риддл решил рискнуть.  
Каркаров шел рядом с местным проводником, которого Джон Риддл нанял в горной деревушке, и вспоминал местность.  
\- Здесь? – устало спрашивал проводник. - Вон деревья, вон перевал, вон скала серая.  
\- Ну ты маггл! – возмущался Каркаров. - Ты что, глухой? Тебе сказали: дерево там такое...  
\- Елка, что ли?  
\- Сам ты елка! Тебе ж говорят: во!  
\- Озеро там было? – меланхолично спросил проводник.  
\- Было, - тут же ответил Каркаров. – Но о нем никто не знает.  
\- Как же не знает, - рассудительно сказал проводник. – Если озеро есть, его завсегда человек заметит.  
\- Ну, деревня! – воскликнул Каркаров. – Кто ж его заметит! Там же магия!  
Проводник в недоумении обернулся на Джона Риддла, которого он считал единственным нормальным человеком в этой странной компании.  
\- Идем обратно, - махнул рукой Джон Риддл. – Видишь, как солнце печет.  
Проводник понимающе кивнул.

\- Вот она, пещера эта! – вдруг воскликнул Каркаров, когда четверо охотников за хоркруксами, отпустив проводника, спускались с гор к морю. – А вон и дерево – во!  
Джон Риддл с непониманием посмотрел на растущий у входа в пещеру терновый куст.  
\- Со мной пойдут Игорь и Антон Палыч, - скомандовал Джон Риддл.  
\- А я? – спросил Люциус, которому было немного жутковато стоять у входа в пещеру, которая наверняка была наполнена темной магией.  
\- А ты, Люциус Абраксасович, - ободряюще сказал Джон Риддл, - стой здесь и никого к пещере не подпускай.  
\- Как же я не подпущу? – не понял Люциус. – Я же без палочки.  
\- А ты скажи, если кто пойдет: «Эй, гражданина! Ты сюда не ходи, ты туда ходи. А то Лорд башка попадет, совсем мертвый будешь», - посоветовал Долохов.  
\- Отставить шутки, - велел Джон Риддл. – Ты, Люциус, просто попроси нас не беспокоить. Вежливость – лучшее оружие Пожирателя.

Джон Риддл еще подслеповато моргал глазами, привыкая к темноте, когда Каркаров подошел к стене и ощупал ее пальцами.  
\- Вход здесь, - прошептал Каркаров, поморщившись. – Но придется заплатить, чтобы пройти. Контур входа нужно обвести кровью.  
\- Том, давай я, - предложил Долохов, изучающе посмотрев на Джона Риддла. – У тебя ножик с собой?  
\- Брось, - уже своим голосом ответил Джон Риддл, понимая, что все пошло по-серьезному. – Ты без палочки как пятилетний.  
Джон Риддл перевязал свою левую руку носовым платком и, слегка поморщившись, взрезал себе вену. Долохов с удивлением смотрел, как Темный Лорд обводит контур арки на стене, не обращая внимания на свою драгоценную слизеринскую кровь, струящуюся по руке, как он перевязывает рану и зубами затягивает узел.  
\- Я впереди, Антон Палыч замыкающий, - скомандовал Джон Риддл.  
Долохов удивился еще больше.  
За аркой находилось подземное озеро с островом посередине, светящимся бледным зеленым светом. Джон Риддл осторожно пошел вдоль берега, высматривая способ переправиться на остров, потому что черная вода внушала ему подозрения.  
\- Том Томыч! – крикнул ему Каркаров. – Ты что, действительно ничего не помнишь?  
\- Ни бум-бум, - признал Джон Риддл.  
\- Здесь лодка, - сказал Каркаров, вытягивая лодку из озера за невидимую цепь.  
Джон Риддл тут же подошел к лодке и взял со дна весло. Долохов и Каркаров удивленно переглянулись, пытаясь представить себе Темного Лорда на веслах.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - остановил Риддла Долохов. – Сейчас мы с Игорем на островок сбегаем. Игорь, бери весла!  
\- А чего сразу я? – в очередной раз возмутился Каркаров. – Лорд, ну скажи ты ему, что не было у нас такого уговора!  
Но Джон Риддл ничего не успел сказать, потому что как только Долохов и Каркаров вошли в лодку, лодка зачерпнула воды.  
\- Игорь, выходи! – приказал Джон Риддл и принял у Каркарова весла. – Ты слишком тяжелый.  
Долохов огромными глазами смотрел, как Темный Лорд гребет, не обращая внимания на вновь открывшуюся рану и струящуюся по руке кровь.  
\- Том, пересядем, - уже совсем по-человечески предложил Долохов.  
\- Отстань, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Джон Риддл, морщась от боли.  
Джон Риддл догреб до острова, но, когда лодка ткнулась носом в берег, Долохов слишком поспешно вышел из лодки и ступил в воду. Скользкие белые руки схватили Долохова за ногу, он вскрикнул от неожиданности, и Джон Риддл бросился ему на выручку с веслом наперевес.

Джон Риддл очнулся на том же берегу озера, от которого он недавно отплывал.  
\- Давай знакомиться, - предложил Долохов, разрывая свою рубашку на бинты. – Как тебя звать?  
\- Том Томыч, - привычно соврал Джон Риддл. – Лорд Вольдеморт.  
\- Брось, - Долохов кое-как перевязал плечо Джона Риддла, пострадавшее в неравной схватке с инфернами, которых Джон довольно успешно разгонял веслом, пока его не утащили под воду, а Долохову не пришла на помощь стихийная магия. – Сначала рассек свою руку, когда рядом были мы, твой обычный расходный материал. Потом сам сел на весла. А на острове чуть ласты не склеил, меня спасая. «Сам погибай, а товарища выручай», так, брат?  
Джон Риддл понял, что это провал.  
\- Я ничего вам не скажу, - мужественно сказал он.  
\- Чудак, - ответил Долохов и помог Джону Риддлу сесть. – Я ж тебя без палочки из озера достал. Значит, очень сильно вытащить хотел.  
\- А я еще раньше догадался, - встрял Каркаров, который, конечно, ни о чем не догадывался, пока Долохов не привез побитого Джона Риддла в лодке и все ему не рассказал. – Помнишь, мы еще когда радиаторы грузили, ты больше всех работал. И вообще всегда нас защищал. Вольдеморт этот, ты прости, постоянно за чужими спинами отсиживался. Помню, приходит он к нам с Антон Палычем и говорит: «Я в Лохнесском озере рыбку ловил. А ты, Каркаров, плавать умеешь?» Ну не было у нас такого уговора!  
\- В озере он шлем спрятал, вот что! – воскликнул Долохов.


	5. Бармалей и бармалейчики

_А я маленькая детка  
(Метр сорок)  
И ни в чем не виноват  
(А кто докажет?)  
В позапрошлый понедельник  
(В семь пятнадцать)  
Я покинул детский сад  
(Через окно)._  
(Ария Тома Риддла, слова Юлия Кима)

Лорд Вольдеморт был неприятно удивлен, увидев свой драгоценный хоркрукс в руках у своих ближайших соратников и постыдной копии себя самого. Но у него в руках была палочка, а значит, на его стороне была сила. Небрежным движением руки Темный Лорд левитировал свое сокровище к себе.  
\- Заавадить бы вас, - сказал он на прощание, - да возиться некогда. Впрочем...  
\- Не смей! – приказала копия Темного Лорда, выступая вперед и заслоняя собой своих спутников.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, ты маггл, - презрительно бросил Темный Лорд. – Ты думаешь, тебе доступна сила, недоступная мне?  
Джон Риддл родился слишком поздно, чтобы повоевать в Испании или на фронтах Второй Мировой. Но кое-что в жизни он повидал, и Темный Лорд в момент уяснил, что вместо Экспеллиармуса вполне можно просто врезать сапогом по кисти.  
\- Раз! – подытожил Долохов, применив к Темному Лорду русский магический артефакт «домкрат от трактора Беларусь».  
\- И еще в шлеме один, - напомнил Каркаров.  
\- Может быть, не только в шлеме, - сказал Джон Риддл, и его спутники поразились вдруг проступившему семейному сходству. – Тащите веревки. Чем больше сдадим, тем лучше.  
\- Ты же добрый, - немного робко напомнил Долохов младшему Риддлу.  
\- Он отца моего убил, - коротко пояснил Джон Риддл. – Меня закопал. Четырех баранов взял – больше у нас не было.

Лорд Вольдеморт очнулся в помещении, которое смутно напомнило ему приют в день приезда большого начальства.  
\- Ну что, братец, очухался? – спросил сидевший рядом с ним на полу Джон Риддл.  
Вольдеморт украдкой пошарил по себе в поисках палочки. Палочки не было. Стихийная магия на помощь тоже не приходила.  
\- Ты теперь в том месте, где магия больше тебе не поможет, - с некоторым злорадством сообщил Джон Риддл.  
\- На Кингс-Кроссе? – в ужасе воскликнул Вольдеморт.  
\- Почему на Кингс-Кроссе? – не понял Джон Риддл. – Впрочем, ладно. А правду говорят, что ты хотел учителем стать?  
Вольдеморт презрительно зыркнул на брата глазами. Грязному магглу было не понять его давнего стремления к власти над душами молодых волшебников, которые должны были беспрекословно подчиняться ему. Но «грязный маггл» не обиделся, и даже сочувственно вздохнул, выходя в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Минутку внимания! – воскликнул Джон Риддл в соседней комнате. – Сегодня завтрак в детском саду отменяется! Мы совершим путешествие в Неверландию. Питером Пэном сегодня будет Зак. А капитаном Крюком, - тут Джон Риддл немного посомневался, потому что он был все-таки добрым, - дядя в соседней комнате. Возьмите в руки свои морские ложки. Подкрепитесь основательно. Корабль до обеда в детский сад не вернется.  
Лорд Вольдеморт почуял худое.

Лорд Вольдеморт с детства был уверен в том, что нет ничего хуже смерти, но в последние несколько часов, за которые, под бдительным наблюдением Джона Риддла и своих бывших подельников, ему пришлось побыть лошадкой, баобабом и капитаном Крюком, он пересмотрел многие свои убеждения.  
\- Плохо, да? – сочувственно спросил вечером Джон Риддл, наклоняясь над забившимся в угол Темным Лордом. Вид Его Темнейшества, разрисованного фломастерами и залепленного жвачкой, говорил сам за себя.  
\- Я, конечно, в этой вашей левименции...  
\- Легилименции!  
\- ...да-да, вот в ней ничего не смыслю, но запросто угадаю, что ты сейчас думаешь. Я и сам после первого дня думал «когда ж я сдохну-то?» Да вот только у тебя, говорят, куча этих есть, хорусов...  
\- Хоркруксов... – простонал Темный Лорд с первыми нотками раскаяния.  
Джон Риддл выжидающе посмотрел на сводного брата, но Темный Лорд только покосился на решетки на окнах и устало закрыл глаза.  
\- Завязывал бы ты, брат, - наставительно произнес Джон Риддл. – Тебе же под шестьдесят, большая половина жизни уже прожита. А что у тебя позади? Что в настоящем? Что впереди? Мрак, грязь и ничего человеческого! Опомнись! Опомнись, пока не поздно, вот тебе мой совет!

Лорд Вольдеморт продержался еще два дня, и на третий день Джон Риддл, заглянув в комнату старшей группы, увидел Темного Лорда, мирно сидящего на полу в окружении маггловской детворы.  
\- Сказки им рассказывает? – тихо спросил Джон Риддл у наблюдавшей за Вольдемортом нянечки.  
\- Да вы послушайте, что он им рассказывает! – возмущенно прошептала нянечка. – Чему он только детей научит!

_Уронили мишку на пол,  
Оторвали мишке лапу,_

с чувством читал Темный Лорд,

_Откусили ему ухо,  
Распороли гаду брюхо..._

\- Ничего, - сказал Джон Риддл, наблюдая, как один из слушателей уже подошел к Темному Лорду сзади, чтобы взять пример с героя стихотворения, - скоро он поймет, что как аукнется...  
В этот момент укушенный за ухо Темный Лорд жутко закричал.

Спустя неделю, проведенную в воспитательном учреждении, Вольдеморт начал доходить. Сердце его боролось с рассудком, как в трагедиях Пьера Корнеля, поэта-лауреата. От постоянных опасений, что в любую минуту тебе могут въехать по щиколотке игрушечным грузовиком, нарисовать на спине рожицу, окатить из водяного пистолета или закидать пластилином, крыша Тома Риддла в любой момент угрожала отъехать подальше Албании. В то же время его сердце, о существовании которого он почти забыл, сначала требовало «ну двести грамм, ну хотя бы сто пятьдесят», а потом начало робко намекать, что ему все это по душе.  
\- Послушайте, - обратился наконец Вольдеморт к Джону Риддлу, стараясь сохранять прежнюю злую надменность, - если я выдам вам хоркруксы, вы выпустите меня отсюда?  
\- Погоди, - сказал Джон Риддл, ставя поднос с ужином рядом со своим сводным братом, - чистосердечно признаешься, значит? Я сейчас.  
Спустя полчаса Джон Риддл вернулся вместе со своим знакомым тюремным священником отцом Туком, на котором епитрахиль сидела как фартук мясника.  
\- Этот, что ли? – спросил отец Тук Джона Риддла, кивая в сторону Темного Лорда. – Каешься ли, сын мой?  
Вольдеморт с опаской посмотрел на священника, прикидывая, во что ему может стать отрицательный ответ.  
\- Ничего, - заверил священник. – Сейчас начнешь.  
Закрывая дверь, Джон Риддл увидел, как отец Тук, пригнув могучей дланью голову Темного Лорда под епитрахиль, отечески наставляет его о том, что, чтобы принести достойный плод покаяния, надо устроить в душе великий шмон.

Отец Тук, хотя и был католиком, не верил в автоматическую действительность таинств. Поэтому к каждому грешнику он подходил индивидуально и забарывал в нем сатану разнообразными способами. Когда Джон Риддл заглянул к отцу Туку и лорду Вольдеморту через час, отец Тук, засучив рукава рясы, набулькивал спирт в антикварный кубок. Лорд Вольдеморт с отпечатком корешка Евангелия на лбу жевал редиску.  
\- Послушай, Вольдеморт, - увещевательно сказал отец Тук. – Ты маленький был?  
\- Был, - признал Темный Лорд, занюхивая епитрахилью.  
\- У тебя мама, папа был?  
\- Был, - подтвердил Темный Лорд с пьяной сентиментальностью.  
\- Зачем такой злой? – строго вопросил отец Тук, опрокидывая в свою очередь чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф и лишь слегка морщась. – Зачем как собака?  
\- Потому что мой отец, сволочь маггловская, мать мою в могилу вогнал, - зло сказал лорд Вольдеморт, - а она... – тут в хмельном голосе Вольдеморта зазвучали детские нотки, - а она взяла да и померла.  
\- Она не хотела, - убежденно сказал отец Тук, - это ее бес попутал.  
\- Ох уж я этого беса! – объявил лорд Вольдеморт, шаря по себе в поисках палочки.  
\- Истинно, сын мой, - подтвердил отец Тук.  
Хоркруксы тем временем симптоматично накалялись.


	6. Джон Риддл, детсадовский воспитатель

_Гоп-стоп – я подошел из-за угла.  
Гоп-стоп – бумсленга шкурку ты взяла?_  
(Ария профессора Снейпа)

Гораций Слагхорн, к которому Джон Риддл не преминул зайти во второй раз, избавившись от Вольдемортова обличья, чувствовал большую вину за то, что так сурово обошелся с таким милым человеком. Чтобы загладить свою вину, Слагхорн по большому секрету нашептал Джону Риддлу, что его сводный брат создал множество хоркруксов, которые могут быть либо уничтожены вместе с частями души Вольдеморта, либо исчезнуть после раскаяния создателя. «В чем лично я сильно сомневаюсь,» - добавил Слагхорн, но Джон Риддл в глубине души решил, что нет ничего невозможного.  
Добрейший Риддл просидел над шлемом Гриффиндора полночи, надеясь заметить в нем какие-то изменения, вызванные душеспасительной беседой лорда Вольдеморта и отца Тука. Шлем нагревался, начинал шипеть что-то на непонятном языке, но сердце подсказывало Джону Риддлу, что душа его брата еще не вернула себе целостность. Наутро прикорнувшего над хоркруксом Джона Риддла разбудил свеженький как огурчик отец Тук, переночевавший в обнимку с плюшевым мишкой.  
\- Я не чудотворец, Джон, - серьезно сказал отец Тук, что с ним случалось редко. – Даже Бог не может совершить покаяние за грешника. Отпусти его.  
Джон Риддл грустно кивнул и отправился выпускать своего сводного брата из заточения.  
Прогулка братьев Риддлов до вокзала, с которого лорд Вольдеморт отбывал навстречу своей новой судьбе, которую его брату так и не удалось сделать непохожей на старую, была внезапно прервана стареющим магглом, который некоторое время подслеповато всматривался в Темного Лорда с противоположной стороны улицы, а потом перебежал улицу с необычной и забавной в его возрасте резвостью.  
\- Том! – воскликнул маггл, фамильярно хлопая Темного Лорда по плечу.  
Любой Пожиратель Смерти поставил бы душу на то, что природная магия Темного Лорда в ответ на это породит Аваду, но Вольдеморт в нерешительности остановился на тротуаре.  
\- Майк? – спросил он с подозрением, и лысый маггл снова хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Том! – снова воскликнул он. – А я смотрю: ты это или не ты? Ну что ты, как ты? Что теперь делаешь?  
\- Колдун он, - раздраженно ответил Джон Риддл за брата. – Черный маг и убийца.  
\- Это не смешно, мистер.  
\- Не смешно, - согласился Джон Риддл и дернул брата за рукав. – Идем, пока ты своей магией опять людей калечить не стал.  
\- Значит, ребята правы были... – убитым голосом прошептал Майк, - я не верил... никогда не верил, Том!  
Вольдеморт только махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
\- Обиделся на меня? – уже ласково спросил Джон Риддл брата спустя несколько кварталов, которые лорд Вольдеморт прошагал, закутавшись в плащ.  
\- Ты, Джон, конечно, воспитатель авторитетный... – начал Темный Лорд почти по-человечески, но потом замолчал еще на несколько минут. – Но зачем ты так при Майке? Он видал, как обрадовался! Он ведь один за всю жизнь меня не ненавидел. Что он теперь подумает?  
\- Завидовать будет, - сказал Джон Риддл с легким сарказмом. – Он же кто – недостойный маггл, так, кажется? Что у него за жизнь: жена, дети... внуки открытки свои дурацкие ему на Рождество присылают, на Пасху приезжают... так он и загнется через десяток лет, в своей постели, под плач десятка любящих его людей. А ты – Темный Лорд, Повелитель Смерти! Ограбил, убил – в хоркрукс. Ограбил, убил – в хоркрукс. Романтика!  
В этот момент хоркруксы лорда Вольдеморта рухнули окончательно и бесповоротно.

Альбус Дамблдор уже две недели не мог понять, куда делись азкабанские беглецы во главе с детсадовским воспитателем. Да, в конце концов, и пес бы с ними – вон Регулус Блэк пару лет назад пропал, никто и не почесался – но где обещанный хоркрукс? Это уже немного беспокоило.  
Пожалуй, дело с хоркруксом стоило обдумать (лет пятнадцать, не меньше), и Дамблдор решил начать это с понедельника. Чтобы расследование не зашло в тупик, в Диагон-аллее были закуплены лимонные дольки, в Кривом переулке – табачок с предосудительными добавками, а у друга Фламеля во Франции был заказан пятидесятилетний коньячок. «Дружба – дружбой, - отвечал на письмо с заказом Фламель, - а табачок свой и мне пришли. План у тебя, Пендальф, - полный атас!»  
Но начать с понедельника неспешные размышления о судьбах хоркрукса и магического мира в целом не удалось. В зашифрованном и запароленном кабинете Дамблдора его встретил Джон Риддл с Гарри Поттером на руках.  
\- Я пришел попенять вам, Альбус, - твердо заявил Джон Риддл, которого неизменно покидали доброта и робость, когда речь заходила о защите детей. – Эти ваши Дурсли – кошмар что за люди. Где вы только таких нашли?  
Дамблдор хотел запарить Риддлу мозги историями о магии крови и спасительном действии ежедневных издевательств на неокрепшую детскую психику, но под взглядом Джона Риддла тут же осекся.  
\- Вы вправе на меня обижаться и даже можете поуничтожать мое имущество, - предложил Дамблдор, зная, что гнев добрых людей не продолжается долго, если дать ему выход.  
\- Возьмите ребенка! – потребовал Джон Риддл.  
Дамблдор послушно взял Гарри на руки.  
\- Гарри, это твой дедушка, - объявил Джон Риддл, а Гарри утвердительно дернул Дамблдора за бороду.  
\- Постойте, - Дамблдор попытался оторвать Гарри от своей бороды и посадить его на кресло, но будущий великий ловец снитчей держал бороду крепко. – У меня сорок новых учеников каждый год, и у каждого мамы, папы, бабушки, дедушки. Меня знает вся магическая Британия! А вы хотите, чтобы у меня появился внебрачный внук? Да от кого? Если вы хотите знать, я вообще...  
\- Не при детях, - оборвал Дамблдора Джон Риддл, а бывший двоечник Долохов из-за портьеры тихо добавил: - Я уже на первой контрольной по Трансфигурации понял, что он педераст!  
Дамблдору стало немного не по себе от шипения из-за портьеры, слов в котором он не разобрал. На мгновение его посетила сумасшедшая мысль, что хлопотать за счастливое детство Гарри Поттера к нему пришли сразу два Риддла. Когда он повернулся к портьере, Долохов произнес русское заклинание Экспроприациус Экспроприаторов, и Дамблдору стало немного легче: на кошелек, часы и Старшую палочку.  
\- Зека зека желают знать, гражданин начальник, - объявили Долохов и Каркаров, выступая из-за портьеры плечом к плечу, - по какому закону сидит не осужденный судом зека Сириус Блэк?  
\- Сириус Блэк, - сурово ответил Дамблдор, - отправлен в Азкабан за предательство, убийство и принадлежность к Пожирателям Смерти.  
\- А Смертный Знак вы на нем видели? – резонно спросил Каркаров.  
\- Нет, - признал Дамблдор, - но я ему не верю.  
\- Если вы хорошо знаете человека, - наставительно заметил Джон Риддл, - нужно верить ему всегда.  
\- О нет, - парировал Дамблдор, - я считаю, человеку надо верить только в самом крайнем случае.  
\- Отпустите Сириуса, - приказал Джон Риддл. – Если надо, Том засвидетельствует, что Сириус ни при чем.  
\- Том? – удивленно переспросил Дамблдор.  
\- Говорят, что стал добрей Бармалей, - с усмешкой продекламировал Долохов. – Джон так твердо поставил Вольдеморта на истинный путь, что ему уж ни заблудиться, ни свернуть обратно.  
Дамблдор понял, что Джону Риддлу лучше не возражать.

Заслуженный аврор Аластор Хмурый после многих лет в уголовном розыске перестал верить в магию крови и силу любви. Подобно его контингенту, он считал, что прав тот, у кого ружье. А судя по тому, что он был до сих пор жив, ружье обычно оказывалось у него. Появление в аврорате Дамблдора с Гарри Поттером на руках он воспринял как сигнал к немедленному началу оперативно-розыскных мероприятий.  
\- Фрагменты какие-нибудь от Дурсли остались? – сухо спросил Хмурый, пододвигая к себе протокол.  
\- Остались, - машинально ответил Дамблдор. – То есть они все остались... В общем, Аластор, друг... мне нужна охрана.  
\- Вижу, - отозвался Хмурый, красноречиво посмотрев сначала на Гарри, а потом на фото сбежавшего из албанской колонии Вольдеморта.  
\- Да нет же, - Дамблдор махнул рукой на карточку Вольдеморта, - ко мне вчера приходил Джон Риддл, и теперь получается так, что либо я несу Гарри в ЗАГС, оформлять усыновление, либо Риддл ведет меня к прокурору. Нельзя ли их как-нибудь всех обратно в Азкабан?  
\- Нельзя, - резко ответил Хмурый, который недавно выпустил из Азкабана Сириуса Блэка и из общения с ним окончательно понял, что даже если его, «друга Аластора», запихают на год в сундук, Дамблдор и не почешется.  
\- Но что же... – опешил Дамблдор. – Может, ты его здесь в детской комнате оставишь?  
\- Я тебя лучше до ЗАГСа провожу, - злорадно сказал Хмурый. – Дедуля. Если Джон Риддл за тебя взялся, значит, ты еще не пропащий человек.


End file.
